


Mountain, How Could You?

by KATastroph1c



Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Sad Br'aad Vengolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATastroph1c/pseuds/KATastroph1c
Summary: Br'aad looked at him with absolute disgust. He looked as if he could kill Mountain right then and there. A look no one has ever seen on Br'aad's face besides when he got possessed.DONT FUCKING READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT LISTENED TO ARC 2 EPISODE 42 OF JRWI, THIS HAS MAJOR SPOILERS, thank you!
Relationships: Br'aad Vengolor & Everyone, Mountain & Br'aad Vengolor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something that I probably wont finish. But I really wanted to show it.
> 
> IF YOU DID NOT LISTEN TO ARC 2 EPISODE 42 TURN BACK NOW, I AM WARNING YOU!!!

Br'aad felt something different from Mountain.

They've been travelling to Taxi's homeland for a while and he's finally noticed it.

Not only did his newly grown hair just disappear in one night, but there was a tattoo to replace it. The tattoo seemingly came out of no where. It just appeared on his head and he won't go into details of how he got it. Obviously, Br'aad had only thought he got it in his drunken state of mind, but he *felt* something.

He felt something familiar, something he knew all too well. His paranoia was flaring up again and he tried to rationalize himself.

"It's probably nothing right? It's only a tattoo. That tattoo is nothing like mine. No purple, no weird patterns, just an orange mountain tattoo. It's completely like him, and it matches his other one.."

He began to blabber to himself in his mind all the reasons it couldn't have been what he thought it was.

"Hey, Br'aad, you good?" Sylnan worriedly asked. "You've been mumbling to yourself for the past 15 minutes."

Apparently it wasn't in his mind.

"Oh it's... nothing..." he said, forced out of his trance. He looked at Mountain once more and finalized in his brain that it couldn't have been what he thought.

"Well alright, if you're sure..." Sylnan replied, backing off and continuing to walk. He resumed his conversation with the others.

Br'aad just walked, thinking to himself.

Later in the evening they had to sit down and rest. Taxi was secretly thanking the gods that he didn't have to see his hometown for one more day.

"So, we're almost there!" Taxi said, eagerly getting stuff to rest for the night before anyone could protest.

"How far is it, Taxi? You're hometown?" Velrisa asked.

"Not that far, but we need our rest," he said quickly before Vel could say-

"Well, if it's not that far then maybe we can go the rest on foot."

Taxi just glared at her. It wasn't even a glare, it was a very wide eyed stare that meant... *something*, but Vel couldn't quite get it. She dropped the subject anyway.

Br'aad was quiet. Unusually quiet, Taxi had noticed.

"Br'aad are you alright? You haven't been this quiet since yesterday, and that was because of "Ob" -That's his name?- coming back, is your paranoia coming back to you?"

"Paranoia?" Br'aad questioned.

"Well, paranoia is-"

"I know what it means Taxi."

"Oh. Then why did you..." he trailed off.

"Because I don't think what I had was necessarily "paranoia." If anything I was just *slightly* stressed out."

"No, it was for sure paranoia," Mountain cut in. "You were mumbling about *'how that there were eyes everywhere'* and *'he could be anyone,'* it was kind of unsettling coming from you."

"Yeah, I was really worried about you," Sylnan added.

"Okay, now that you say it like that, I can *kind of* get where you're coming from," Br'aad said.

Mountain hummed in response.

The rest of the night went on normally. Taxi silently crying himself to sleep -something that he oddly did more often- dreading the day to come.

Br'aad and Mountain, however, had a weird night.

Mountain, his "dream" was new to him. It consisted of mostly what happened the night before, Hilda in a cage and Obnockshai's whispers of what he said echoing in his head. This time a small headache was brewing.

Br'aad, however, had a much different nightmare, but one that was so familiar to him. Like all those other times. He didn't expect it of course, but he knew what was happening and he hated every second of it.

There he stood, Obnockshai right in front of him. Br'aad was shaking of the overwhelming fear taking over his body. He wanted out. Please just let him out! "GET ME OUT!" he yelled in his head. But he was there, sweaty and breathing heavily.

"My dear boy, you act as if we hadn't known each other for so long," Obnoxshai smiled his wicked smile.

"I-I didn't! You were only playing with me! Like a toy that you threw around!" Br'aad yelled, fury seeping out of him.

"Oh come now, my dear boy..."

He walked towards Br'aad. Br'aad breathed heavier, he was on the verge of tears and shaking violently. He felt so afraid that he had to look away just to keep himself calm. He has never felt this way about him before, but being away from him for so long and knowing what he's really like, it changed him.

"I've missed you, you know." Br'aad flinched as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"D-Don't touch m-me.."

"Ouch, you really haven't missed me now have you?

"Well, no matter. You'll come along eventually, especially when that short friend of yours is under my wing now. It's only a matter of *time.*"

Br'aad sucked in a breath.

"What... What the fuck do you mean?" He asked harshly, finally looking up again at him.

He saw him smile. A smile that twisted the flesh of his face in so many strange ways. A smile that could put a chill up anyone's spine. A smile of a madman.

"You know what I'm talking about, my boy," he chuckled.

The sound of his chuckling remained as he was forced out of his sleep. He was breathing heavier, and wait... was he crying? The silent tears flowed from his eyes onto the blanket that he used to for warmth, although it was already pretty warm out. He held it tighter, gripping it until his hand felt numb. He felt angry, confused, sad, but mostly angry, furious actually. He felt anger at not only Obnockshai, but at Mountain too.


	2. Part 2

t was early morning when the party awoken. A strange feeling emanating from Br'aad the whole time, as he was the first to wake up and was only staring at the ground with a frown on his face.

Mountain was fast asleep still, as he always is, but someone had to wake him. And Vel had been tasked with that job, as usual.

As soon as Mountain left the tent with Vel in tow, Br'aad looked at him with absolute disgust. He looked as if he could kill Mountain right then and there. A look no one has ever seen on Br'aad's face besides when he got possessed.

"Ey, what are you looking at?" Mountain said.

"Oh nothing, just your tattoo," Br'aad snarled back.

"What the fuck is your problem, pointy toes?" Mountain yelled, clearly getting heated.

"Alright, alright, it's too early in the morning for this! Everyone just calm down and-" Taxi started.

"My problem is you! What the actual fuck did you do? What the actual fuck were you thinking is the better question!" Br'aad bursted out.

It was quiet now. Br'aad has never been this loud, well he has, but not because of anger. He almost never rose his voice.

"What are you talking about? And you should choose your next words carefully," Mountain threatened.

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact that you made a pact with Obnockshai! The guy that has been ruining my life for the past year and a half!"

Even Mountain was startled about this, he didn't know what to say.

"You signed it didn't you! Despite what I told you! YOU DISREGARDED EVERYTHING! YOU DISREGARDED EVERYTHING I FELT! I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU GODAMMIT! HE DOES THIS FOR HIS OWN GODDAMN GAME! HE DOES THIS BECAUSE HE WANTS ENTERTAINMENT FOR HIS OWN FUCKING STORY! YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!"

He just looked at Br'aad, feeling like he somehow didn't know what he was talking about, but he knew deep down that he was right.

"He watches, he watches, and he's probably watching us right now, I mean," Br'aad hugged himself, holding tightly onto his arms. "I felt so violated after what he's done, what he's doing. My body doesn't even feel like mine anymore. These tattoos, I never wanted them. I have to look at myself in the mirror almost everyday reminding me that he exists! It disgusts me. I DISGUST me!"

Tears. Tears have fallen and he doesn't think they're going to stop. Everyone was speachless, but Br'aad was still rambling. Sylnan is the first to react with comforting him and pulling him into a hug.

Mountain feels horrible. Like he made the biggest fuck up of his life, and he had.


End file.
